Yandoll
|aka = 病ンドル |image = ELRBKGJUcAYQzx3.jpg |caption = November 2019 |years = 2015-Present |label = |origin = |website = Official Website |acts = #111111SICK |current = Matoi Kiru Mitsugi Ringo |formermen = Hasumi Ichika Asahina Maron Tsukiyama Suzuran Kurumi Ruku Takanashi Mayu Usami Miko Kisaragi Kira Haruna Nanaha Shiita Amu Shizuku Rui Karei Ruu Hyuga Hiyu Nagase Uni }} (病ンドル) is a 'yami kawaii' (lit. sickly cute) group that debuted on July 20, 2015. History 2015= * In April, 2015, Aina Aoyama graduated from Ayaman JAPAN and set out to create an idol group with the only requirement being that the applicants had to be 'suffering'. * Out of over 1400 auditions, Usami Miko, Kisaragi Kira, Kurumi Ruku, Hasumi Ichika, Asahina Maron, and Tsukiyama Suziran where chosen. On July 20, 2015, the group officially debuted as Yandoll. * That same day they performed a live show alongside Oyasumi Hologram and LADYBABY. * On September 26, 2015, Hasumi Ichika graduated from the group and held her last live. Just four days later, members Asahina Maron (to avoid being hospitalized by her doctor into a mental clinic) and Tsukiyama Suziran also graduated. |-| 2016= * The group held a second audition, and on January 23, 2016, they revealed three new members, Haruna Nanaha, Takanashi Mayu, and Karei Ruu. * On March 16, 2016, during a live that was being held on Kurumi Ruku's birthday, she announced plans to graduate. Half a month later, Yandoll announced another audition that would be taking place from May 1st until May 21st in order to fill Kurumi Ruku's spot. * Kurumi Ruku held her last live show on April 26, 2016, and officially graduated from the group in order to concentrate on her studies. On April 30, 2016, a last message from Kurumi Ruku" was posted onto the groups youtube. * On May 25, 2016, an audition was held through the streaming platform SHOWROOM, but none of the applicants were selected. * On September 25, 2016, Usami Miko graduated from the group due to family reasons. * On October 29, 2016, Hyuga Hiyu joined the group. |-| 2017= * On December 29, 2016, their first album "THEクビ!" was released, with a goal of 5,000 sales. If this goal was not reached, someone from the group would be fired. But they reached the goal on April 1, 2017, so the line-up remained the same. |-| 2018= * On February 12, 2018, Kisaragi Kila, Takanashi Mayuu and Haruna Nanaha graduated in the same day. * On February 13, 2018, Nagase Uni joined the group. * On May 19, 2018, a trainee group called #111111SICK (High Sick/ハイシック) was created, and an audition for it was announced. * On August 21, 2018, Shizuku Rui joined the group. On the same day, Shiita Amu was promoted from #111111SICK as a 3-month temporary member. * On October 17, they had their major debut with Universal Music, releasing their first major single, ANKH. * On November 21, 2018, #111111SICK member Matoi Kiru was promoted to Yandoll, starting from January 2019. * On December 1, 2018, #111111SICK member Torii Suzume (鳥居すずめ) was supposed to join Yandoll, but she declined the offer and left #111111SICK. |-| 2019= * On January 1, 2019, Matoi Kiru joined the group, as expected. * On January 14, 2019, temporary member Shiita Amu suspended activities to focus on medical treatment. * On May 20, 2019, temporary member Shiita Amu left the group. * On August 24, 2019, Shizuku Rui announced her withdrawal from the group. * On October 2, 2019, #111111SICK member Mitsugi Ringo was promoted to Yandoll. * On November 26, 2019, Karei Ruu, Hyuga Hiyu and Nagase Uni graduated in the same day. Members Current Members * Matoi Kiru (纏きる) (Joined January 1, 2019) * Mitsugi Ringo (恋空りんご) (Joined October 2, 2019) Former Members * Hasumi Ichika (蓮水一夏) (Original Member, Graduated September 26, 2015) * Asahina Maron (朝日奈まろん) (Original Member, Graduated September 30, 2015) * Tsukiyama Suzuran (月山寿々蘭) (Original Member, Graduated September 30, 2015) * Kurumi Ruku (胡桃るく) (Original Member, Graduated April 26, 2016) * Usami Miko (宇佐美みこ) (Original Member, Graduated September 25, 2016) * Kisaragi Kila (如月きら) (Original Member, Graduated February 12, 2018) * Takanashi Mayuu (小鳥遊まゆう) (Joined January 23, 2016, Graduated February 12, 2018) * Haruna Nanaha (陽菜菜々羽) (Joined January 23, 2016, Graduated February 12, 2018) * Shiita Amu (θあむ) (Joined August 21, 2018, Left May 20, 2019) * Shizuku Rui (しずく涙) (Joined August 21, 2018, Left August 2019) * Karei Ruu (華麗るぅ) (Joined January 23, 2016, Graduated November 26, 2019) * Hyuga Hiyu (日向ひゆ) (Joined October 29, 2016, Graduated November 26, 2019) * Nagase Uni (ながせうに) (Joined February 13, 2018, Graduated November 26, 2019) Discography Albums * 2016.12.29 THE Kubi! (THEクビ!) Singles * 2015.07.20 Mirai Sekai (ミライセカイ) * 2016.04.08 sgrks * 2016.05.11 Crime * 2018.10.17 ANKH * 2019.07.20 Equality Gallery Yandoll-keyvisual.jpg|October 2019 yandoll-2019.jpg|2019 Large sub5.jpg|2019 68d44c70a7c48df72e737466dde64b91.jpg|2018 Yandoll-2016.jpg|2016 yandoll.jpg|2016 External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official SHOWROOM * Official YouTube channel * Japanese Wikipedia Category:2015 Debuts Category:2015 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:2 Member Group Category:6 Member Group Formations Category:Alternative Idols